Angstrum
| elemental damage = 250 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | punch through = | stat proc = 10.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = }} The is a heavy pistol of Corpus design that fires tiny but powerful rockets. Its charge-based trigger allows for firing precise single shots, or emptying the entire magazine as a spread barrage for engaging single heavy targets or large groups. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Has a high base damage. ** Has a very high damage capability when modded. * Has two firing modes; single or charged shot. ** Charged shot fires extra projectiles. **Single shot has very good accuracy. **High status chance at close-medium range with charged attack due to firing all rockets at once. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. *Ammo Efficient. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Very high recoil generated with every shot. * Weapon can not be kept charged. It shoots immediately after fully charged. **Charge is also slow, and dependent on the number of rockets in the magazine. More rockets means a slower charge time. ** Must reload after each full charge. ** Fully charged shot consumes the entire magazine, even when magazine mods are used. **Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. * Dangerous to use in close quarters, as a charged shot can potentially kill the player. * Difficult to use at long range due to large spread. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. **Tapping the fire button rapidly will jam the Angstrum, much like the Ogris. *Multishot will cause single shots to spread out, eliminating its long range potential. *Small projectile size and slow projectile speed can make long range shots difficult. *Though small and fast, the projectiles can be struck in mid-air. Like the Ogris, this causes them to explode prematurely. **Potential for a charged barrage to chain-react, with potentially lethal results if user is caught by multiple overlapping blast areas. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use Magnum Force if you wish to cover a greater area (as there is no secondary counterpart for Firestorm for the time being), as the damage bonus granted by this mod can help counteract any loss of damage due to the accuracy penalty. Bear in mind that this mod will limit the Angstrum's long range performance. *If charged and/or has multishot equipped, it doesn't spray rockets in random directions, like a shotgun, instead fires them in repeating patterns, based on how much rockets are fired making it pretty easy to aim with even at long range. * Use precise single shots to engage lone enemies, and reserve charged shots for strong opponents (such as Ancients) or groups of enemies. Charged shots are very useful for clearing tight corridors * The longer the charge is held, the more rockets are fired at once up to the maximum magazine capacity. * Gunslinger and/or Lethal Torrent speeds up the charge time, allowing for faster firing rates. This is especially important if one is maximizing magazine capacity, as the charge time for a large magazine can be long. * Mag's Bullet Attractor synergizes well with this weapon, as it allows all the rockets fired to be redirected unto a single target, dealing massive amounts of damage. This is most useful against heavy units like Napalms, and against bosses that have no weakspots like Ambulas. Notes * Tapping the fire button and will let out a single, very accurate rocket which can be used to pick off targets long or medium range; or be held halfway or fully to release half or the entire clip respectively, which will cause a wide spread of rockets to cover large groups at closer ranges. * The Angstrum must reach a given level of charge in order to fire a single shot or volley. Use Fire Rate mods such as Gunslinger to reduce the time required to charge. * Use reload button to cancel charge to avoid unwanted shots. *Keep in mind that Multishot will eliminate the dead-on accuracy of the single shot, as it will cause 2 or 3 rockets to skew outwards, with none of the rockets going right where the reticule is. *The Angstrum's charge cannot be held. The weapon fires as soon as it is fully charged. * Increasing the magazine size will result in a higher projectile count when firing a charged shot. Bear in mind that increasing the magazine size will also increase the time it takes to charge the shot. ** Using a build of Slip Magazine, Ice Storm, and Tainted Clip will add up to 7 (6.9 in the math, rounded to 7) shots in the magazine. *** Combining the magazine build with Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent will yield the chance of a charged shot firing up to 21 projectiles. * Constantly tapping the fire button will not cause this weapon to stall like the Ogris. If you accidentally begin charging the weapon, without meaning to, you can stop the shot simply by spamming your charge button and hitting reload while you prevent the weapon from releasing a rocket. ** There is a delay between pressing the fire button, and the rocket actually being ejected. pressing the fire button again before it is ejected will cancel the ejection-jamming like the Ogris. * Blast radius is 5m. Trivia * The Angstrum's name is derived from Angstrom, which is a unit of measurement that is roughly 0.1 nanometers in length. This may be a reference to the size of the launcher and its rockets. ** The rockets themselves appear to be no larger than just a few inches. * This weapon appears to be of Corpus design, making it their second explosive weapon following the Penta. * When charging, the rockets in the chamber lower into the gun itself. * Unlike the Ogris, the Angstrum does not appear to be silent. * The Angstrum's concept of a conventional-appearing weapon (pistol in this case) firing rockets is similar to that of the Gyrojet from the 1960s. Bugs TBA Media AngstrumCodex.png|Angstrum in Codex. A Gay Guy Reviews Angstrum, & The Pocket Rockets - Warframe Warframe Angstrum File:Warframe U13.3 (New Gun) Angstrum gun review File:A serious look at Warframe Angstrum See Also *Ogris, a primary rocket launcher. References de:Angstrum Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus